Games&fun times
by Danosaur4life
Summary: The four pals sit back on a Friday night with nothing better to do than to play an innocent game of truth or dare. Except it isn't so innocent! Feelings are shown, and their will be definite pairings! * I own NOTHING!* Austin M. Ally D. Dez Trish D. Rated M to be safe! Possible *lemons in chapters 1, and 2 coming soon!*
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is mostly about Austin and ally finding their love for each other and their will be lemons in future chapters! Please read, I'll be lucky if I get one comment *sighs* well please enjoy and comments are greatly appreciated. Ill read everyone promise! Anyway here we go!

Ch. 1 game time

APOV

i walked out of the practice room and down the steps into the sonic boom store where I worked for my dad.

" Sup y'all? Ally Ds gonna show you how it's done!" My best friend Trish have me a strange look. None of them really understood my sense of humor especially Trish.

" Uh Ally you do know that were just playing truth or dare right?" Trish raised her eyebrow and I tried to coverup my embarrassment.

" Uhh... Whaaat? I.. I knew that HAHAHA!"

_yup. real smooth Dawson._

_" _Hey allyyou ready to embarrass yourself silly tonight? Cause I got some wicked sick dares for you!"

It was Austin, he was as sexy as usual with his high tops, skinny jeans and his tshirt, and his whistle on a chain around his neck. I know Trish always had suspicions but nobody really knew how much I liked austin, he's like a brother to me but way more than that.

_" _ally I was uhh... talking to you."

i snapped out of my train of thought and gave a smirky grin.

"oh sorry austin. I was just thinking about how I'm gonna make you die! of embarrassment! Yeahh!" I struck a stupid pose, the one Austin does all the time. austin just looked at me and chuckled.

" Guys come ooonn! Lets get this game night started!" Dez ran through the door and sat on spin cash register desk. I shook my head, sometimes I don't know about him..

Austin's POV

everyone seemed excited so we all sat down in a circle where the piano would normally be but ally moved it for tonight.

i sat between Ally and Dez my two best buds, Trish was my friend to but she was more of Ally's friend then mine.

I went first.

" Dez, truth or Dare?!"

Dez thought about this for a moment, I evilly grinned when he chose Dare.

" Ok then, I dare you to... Lick the bottI'm of one of the benches!" So heard some eeewws coming from ally and Trish and I looked to Dez, who seemed discusted by the thought.

" Well my freckled friend, you gonna do it? Or be a chicken! Bawk bawwk!" I started making chicken noises and Dez cracked. He walked over to the bench next to the magazines and slid his head underneath, just as he looked like he was about to stop he pressed his tongue to the underside of the benched and moved it up and down.

More eeewws came from Ally and I chuckled.

Dez sat back down stiff and traumatized. He gave me an evil glance That promised revenge.

" Ok Trish, truth or.."

" Dare!" She shouted, if Trish was anything she was never to shy away from a challenge.

" Ok I dare you to kiss me on the cheek!" maybe a little too perky. Trish looked as if she was about to wretch onto the floor.

" Ok that's one dare I will absolutely never do! choice clean out this round!" Dez pouted and folded his arms and Trish just glared at him.

Ally and I burst into histerocak fits of laughter!

" Ok I since you too think that's so funny, I dare austin and Ally to do seven minutes in heaven in the practice room right now!" Trish pointed to the door to the practice room. I looked at Ally we both gulped, but if one of us chickened we wouldn't have to do it. Unless...

" Oh and you can't chicken out this round!" Trish had us now. Ally looked at me with a pleading look, I let her n know it was ok.

she nodded, we both got up and headed into the practice room. to locked the door behind us.

" Listen Austin we don't have to do this.. I mean if your not ok with it."

I didn't say a word, I just looked into Ally's eyes and she looked back into mine.

" listen we can just go downstairs and tell Dez and Trish tha..." Ally started to speak but silenced her with my lips.

when I pulled away Ally looked surprised.

" crap, Ally Dawson do you have any idea what you do to me? Do you have any idea?!" I felt like I was frightening her bit she held perfectly still, I looked for any emotion on her face but could find none.

Ally then leaned in to kiss me back, she was passionate and I couldn't be more happy! I started to kiss harder forcing out lips to move faster and more rhythmically. I experimentally kicked her bottom lip asking entrance, as soon as she parted her lips I explored her mouth with my tongue around every nook and cranny, every tooth. She gasped quietly as I started to massage her tongue with mine, our tongues then retested go a little while until we got tired.

we pulled away for a short breather, I then sprang into action again.

it got more passionate and desperate, I picked ally up by her thighs and shoved her against the wall frenzied, still kissing like wild animals. We still had our clothes on but that didnt stop me from ramming ally into the wall every chance I got.

Then we heard a voice call from the other side of the wall.

"hey Austin, Ally you're time was done 25 minutes ago!

but we ignored Trish and Dezs calls.

As we continued are frantic makeout I still had Ally against the wall. Ally moan and tugged at my shirt and shorts. Things were just getting started for team Austin and Ally.

/ well what did you guys think? I think things got pretty heated up between Austin and Ally, and it will continue through chapter 2. Please comment about any questions or ideas or character pairings you wanna see next. /

thanks:D

DO


	2. Play times over

**Hey guys! First off I wanna say thank you so much! Like 4 reviews in 1 night and 10 followers and favorites, seriously you guys rock! So forth is chapter I want to thank *indreamlandia* for and sides for this chapter so thank you guys really!**

****Ch. 2 play times over

Ally's POV

_things were just starting for Austin and ally.._

I waited for Austin to do it, to rip off his and my clothes to fulfill my lust for him, I waited for Austin to take me. Instead I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Austin laughing silently, he pulled away from me and brought my legs back to the ground. I looked at him confused and him mouthed the words _another time._

he traced his fingers down my waist teasing me then giving me one final kiss that lingered leaving me wanting more...

Austins POV

As much as I wanted to I couldn't do it with Ally, not here. It was meant for another time a better time with just the two of us and no distractions.

i unlocked the door and in bursts Trish with Dez right behind her.

" what the heck have you been doing up here?! It's been at least 40 minutes!" Trish demanded.

Ally glanced at me and I shot her a, don't worry I got this, look.

" well Ally was uncomfortable and i was too. just as soon as Ally was about to open the door, something fell off the wall and hit her head. Ally was knocked right out and naturally I was trying to wake her up."

" Well why didn't you call us?!" Trish sounded a little upset.

" Well I thought I could try something, water or anything and eventually she started to come to and that was that." I smiled hoping to seem convincing.

trish gave me a death stare, then rushed to Ally's side to make sure age was alright.

" I told you in fine Trish, really its not a huge deal!"

Ally and I walked out of the practice room into sonic boom, glad thats over!

DPOV

Ally and Austin walked downstairs, leaving me and Trish in the practice room. Alone!

" I can't believe ally passed out!" Trish was so cute when she was upset or mad. Which was a lot!

" Ik I'm glad she's ok though." Trish gave me a look.

" No doofus! I mean I don't believe it! Why would Austin see Ally hurt and then not get help?" I shrugged my shoulders. then I got it!

" OH OHH maybe umm... No that's not it." Trish rolled her eyes.

" It's obvious that they were kissing! Austin likes Ally and Ally likes him too!"

We both gasped at the thought and Trish was so excited and girly she wrapped her arms around me!

my mouth hung open but I just embraced the moment and hugged her back! Still hugging she said,

" don't ever tell anyone I hugged you. EVER!" I nodded and as response Trish hugged me again, then she left the room and I whispered to myself,

" Best day Ever!"

**Well guys that's chapter two, I hope you liked it! Let me know who's POV you want to see next SSND what characters you'd like to see enter the story! Thanks guys keep commenting;D until next time baiii!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this is really short but I promise a new chapter coming soon! But this author note is important so please read. **

*** I wanted to say that thank you all following and favoriting! I like my story so far and I hope you do too! I would love to get some more reviews/ comments! I do need to know your opinion as it really matters to me! Do you guys think I should continue or drop the story or what? I'd love your honest opinions. Also I wanted to address that spellcheck is a pain and it's been correcting things that I didn't want to so if there's any confusion let me know. in the last chapter I was trying to thank *indreamlandia* for giving me the idea for the chapter so thank you;) but anyway yeah so please please PLEEASE Comment! Bai guys new chapter coming soon!**


	4. Lazy day

**Hey peeps! So I've gotten lots more followers, thank you all! A lot of you guys wanted me to slow down the story soo... Here goes.**

**also check out the important author note at the end of the chapter, thanks.**

Ch.3 lazy day

TPOV

I woke up around 12:45pm, and looked at my watch. _wow I'm already an hour late for work! Oh well I'll call in sick._

I lounged in bed for a while and finally got up around 1:00. It was a Saturday so I didn't see a reason to get up and do anything. My phone buzzed and I looked at the message.

_meet me in the practice room in 30 minutes!~ Ally:)_

_" uhggghhh!" I groaned I didn't want to get out of bed so I texted Ally _

_oh, sorry I would but im not feeling well, stomach bug:(~ Trish D._

five minutes later I heard my phone go off again,

_aww no! D: well I hope you feel better Trish!:D~ Ally:)_

with that I rolled out of bed, and went to my living room to veg out on the couch and watch tv. When it comes to laziness and doing nothing I was the best!

yup today was gonna be the best lazy day ever.

DPOV

today I was supposed to hang out with Austin to go go-karting but he had made some last minute plans with Ally, those to we're always together! So I did the next best thing. I decided to text Trish to make plans!

_hey Trishkabob! Wanna hang today:D?~ Dez_

_I thought I told you to stop calling me that?and why?~ Trishkabob_

_austin made plans with Ally so I thought we could hang! Pleaseeee!?:)~ Dez_

_uhghghh, Fine! But you owe me!~ Trishkabob _

_great:D see you in 1 hour at mini's~ Dez_

today was gonna be great! And the best part I get to hang with Trish!

* **so that was chapter 3 everybody! Hope you liked it! The special note was that there will be more Trez in chapter 4, this was kind of like a kickback chapter, to take a break from drama and to slow things down a bit but for the person who asked, yes there will be more Trez!There'll bai guys!***


	5. Dez day

**Hey peeps! So I've gotten lots more followers, thank you all! A lot of you guys wanted me to slow down the story soo... Here goes.**

**also check out the important author note at the end of the chapter, thanks.**

Ch.3 lazy day

TPOV

I woke up around 12:45pm, and looked at my watch. _wow I'm already an hour late for work! Oh well I'll call in sick._

I lounged in bed for a while and finally got up around 1:00. It was a Saturday so I didn't see a reason to get up and do anything. My phone buzzed and I looked at the message.

_meet me in the practice room in 30 minutes!~ Ally:)_

_" uhggghhh!" I groaned I didn't want to get out of bed so I texted Ally _

_oh, sorry I would but im not feeling well, stomach bug:(~ Trish D._

five minutes later I heard my phone go off again,

_aww no! D: well I hope you feel better Trish!:D~ Ally:)_

with that I rolled out of bed, and went to my living room to veg out on the couch and watch tv. When it comes to laziness and doing nothing I was the best!

yup today was gonna be the best lazy day ever.

DPOV

today I was supposed to hang out with Austin to go go-karting but he had made some last minute plans with Ally, those to we're always together! So I did the next best thing. I decided to text Trish to make plans!

_hey Trishkabob! Wanna hang today:D?~ Dez_

_I thought I told you to stop calling me that?and why?~ Trishkabob_

_austin made plans with Ally so I thought we could hang! Pleaseeee!?:)~ Dez_

_uhghghh, Fine! But you owe me!~ Trishkabob _

_great:D see you in 1 hour at mini's~ Dez_

today was gonna be great! And the best part I get to hang with Trish!

* **so that was chapter 3 everybody! Hope you liked it! The special note was that there will be more Trez in chapter 4, this was kind of like a kickback chapter, to take a break from drama and to slow things down a bit but for the person who asked, yes there will be more Trez!There'll bai guys!***


	6. Sincerely

**Here's chapter 5. Rated M for content! You were warned!**

*** important author note at end of chapter***

**thanks.**

ch. 5 sincerely

AllyPOV

Austin led me inside and shut the door and the windows. It was finally going to happen, Austin was going to take me tonight. My heart was beating a mile a minute, yet it was all happening so fast.

" So Alls, u ready to do this?" He asked unsurely but I didn't hesitate saying

" ready when you are!" And I gave him a sexy wink.

Austin let out a big sigh, I must have had a puzzled look on my face, so He spoke up to explain.

" Ally Dawson," there was a hint of sorrow in his voice mixed with sincerity.

" I want to do this with you more than anything but, this ony think this is right." he faced away from me after he spoke it. My heart crumbled and I had to speak up.

" Austin, I want to do this, why wouldn't it be right? You're the only guy Ive ever wanted to take me and I wany to do it here tonight!" My voice raged out and he just shook his head.

" Ally I can't do this to you, how can you be sure you want this?!"

" I'm more sure now than I've ever been!"

" No Ally, I'm sorry."

" Why not?! I don't see what's stopping you!" Hot years came rolling down my cheeks. His expression softened and he took my hands and led me to sit down on his bed next to him.

" Ally Dawson, I can't hold my feelings any longer, if I had slept with you here and now without telling thou how I fewould be like a one night stand to me, just another girl to fool around with. But darn it ally you're more than that to me! I've been you're partner for so long now, and not only do I like you as a friend and more but I Austin Monica Moon, am.. Am in love with you..."

i was stunned I couldn't believe what Austin had said.

" I love you Ally, and I was gonna wait to tell you but, I couldn't go this without telling you the truth. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I wanted this to be special becausmegabyte my world Ally!" Then he sang my favorite words in the world..

_there's no way I could make it without you_

_do it without you_

_be here without you!_

I started to cry happy tears, I flung my self in his arms and he cradled me gently and placed his chin on my head.

AustinsPOV

Ally finally knew how I felt, that I loved her and it lifted a giant wait off my shoulder.

" You know what Austin?" She asked.

" What?" She leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on my lips, and pulled away to say,

" I'm in love with you too." I let out a sigh of relief and hugged her tight, never wanting to let go of her. She made me so happy, and I intended to make her happy tonight too.

" So are you ready now?" I asked her.

" Absolutely!" She smiled at me.

i leaned into her until our lips met, we kissed slowly and passionatly with each movement there was more and more meaning to it. I bit Allys lip slightly causing a gasp to escape her mouth. I smirked against her skin, and grazed my tongue against Allys bottom lip, she slowly opened up, allowing me to explore her mouth. Our tongues met anwether collided together and moved around back and forth, so much balance, the taste of the inside of her mouth was increcible, worth the wait.

I started to kiss harder, we moved together so rhythmically opening and closing our mouth. Ally stroked her fingers through my hair causing me to go wild, Ally tugged at the bottom of my shirt, slipping allowed her to slip it over my head and tossed it on the floor.

She ran her fingers up and down my tan muscular abs, they weren't huge but they werent small, just right for her as she stroked my abdomin while still kissing me. I stroked ally's back with my hands and searched until my hands finally found the zipper on the back of Ally's dress. I paused to make sure it was all right, she nodded and let out a small groan from her throat.

I unzipped her dress and tossed it on the floor where my shirt was. I pulled away to look at her. Ally was gorgeous, her small frame was covered by nothing but a lacy red bra and matching panties. She was perfect, absolutely perfect , and she was all mine!

i reached for hbra panties but she pushe my hands away,

"uh uh, pants first Mr. Moon." She teased, I unzipped my pants and threw them on the floor. Now the only thing coming between me and her was a lacy, red panty and boxers. She giggled suddenly swrong the tent coming from my boxers.

" That for me?" she replied coyly,

i pulled her closer to me so she could feel my manhood against her. She flipped me on my back and climbed on top of me. I could feel her wetness from seeing her panties, and grew even harder.

She grinned down at me pleased at seeing me squirm and wait, she moved her hand over to the tent in my pants and started to gently massage my manhood, I became paralyzed and could only communicate by moans of pleasure. Once she was done teasing me Ally removed my boxers but before I let her try anything I said,

"tisk tisk, Ally come on panties first." She rolled her eyes at my joke and slipped out of the lacy underpants. I then unclasped her bra as well so nothing would be in the way.

I stayed staring at her for a few seconds, then I took action. I started to massage each of Alky breasts and she moaned in pleasure. After a few minutes of this ally massaged then Took in my 10 inch manhood into her mouth, and sucked. It felt so good to be in Ally's mouth but it wasn't enough.

I stopped ally and Made her lie Down On her back it was time, I slid myself into her and she cryed out in pain, I started to come out but she stopped my and instead thruster me deeper into her. She screamed in pleasire and in pain but told me to keep going. I went slow at first thrusting in and out but it wasnt enough for either of us, I thirsted harder and harder and deeper until I broke her barrier.

" Ahh.. Mhmm.. Austin YESS!" Ally screamed in delight. She was past the pain now and could only feel pleasure.

we continued our rhythmic love making, Ally and i kept thrusting hard but it didnt take long, my heart beat quick And I grabbed onto the bed as I released into her, filling her up. seconds later she came making her walks tighter around me and we both collapsed onto Our backs on the bed.

She smiled at me still gasping, " Austin, that.. Was, great!" She was appreciative and it really was great.

After 10 minutes we started at it again, this time Ally rode me and we came 3 more timea that night! Ally was my true love and she was mine, I loved her dearly and I wouldn't let anything come between us!

*** well what did you guys think? That was what we've been waiting for, should I do more like this? And what another pairings? Yogifts let me know in the comments!***

**Ehemm, also wanted to really apologize for not updayears in a while. You guys were probably thinking: SHE HASN'T UPLOADED IN 1BILLION YEARS WTF?! But it's because if had so much going on and in the events I can't upload every day ill give you extra long chapters like today! Please reviews guys I love all of you! **

**Don't forget to ask questions if you have any!**

**peace ✌**


	7. Apologies

**Hey guys do I'm actually really upset right now, I had a whole long chapter for you guys and the whole thing deleted so I'm really upset. So ill update tomorrow and it was gonna be a great chapter. Ill try to remember it tomorrow. Please leave some comments if you can. Have any of you related to this and worked on something hard then it just got deleted? Please let me know in the reviews. Thanks guys maybe you can cheer me up:'(**

**thanks, peace out **

**~livefornow~**


	8. lost and found

**hey guys, i got over las night and decided to repost the last chapter, hopefully this one made it through.**

**Austin~ " um well if it didnt they wouldnt be reading this"**

**me~ oh. well ok then here we go again!**

Ch. 7 lost&found

TPOV

I ran around the practice room then into sonic boom to search for Austin and Ally. they were nowhere to be found!

" Trish, where do you think they are? oo! i bet they went off somwhere to pull an all nighter for the new song!" he gave me one of his usual goofy grins.

" wow i cant believe it!'

" that Austin and Ally left us to to finish a song without us?" he folded his arms and i just shook my head.

" no you Bozo, i meant that youactually had a good idea!" he looked at me strange, then he finally got the message.

" well lets go look for them,you look at Austins house and ill look at the mall pond or the cloud watching club for Ally."

before i turned to leave i did the unthinkable,i ran up to Dez and jumped up to his height,i left him a long lingering kiss on the cheek, and quckly left so he couldnt see me blushing. The truth was, i always had a thing for Dez. he was my ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, though i never show how i feel about him. how could i? i insult him to his face call him things like idiot and bozo and moron, but its just a coverup. im not always such a happy person,i have school, at least 5 jobs a week, managing Austin and Ally now too! it was a lot to deal with. for me Dez is the one person who can brighten my day andmake me laugh.i had to tell him how i felt. but now wasnt the time,i guess wed have to talk about it during the next team Austin and Ally meeting.

DPOV

Trish just kissed me on the cheek, and not a quick one. a long kiss, it made me feel tingly and just so happy.

Trish gave me a feeling i couldnt ridiculed me alot but that didnt mean she didnt care for me, maybe she liked me as much as i like her! i neede to tell her, but first i had to find Austin, and theres only one place i could think of where he might be!

AustinsPOV

i woke up, partially in a daze. i had no clothes on under my blanket and i felt a sense of warmth next to me. Ally was curled to my side also naked and she snored softly like a puppy.

she slowly started to open her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering open and she looked up at me and gave me a smile that also warmed me up.

" morning gorgeous" i whispered into her ear. she gaveme a wakeup all kind of kiss that excited me, when she pulled away she just laid there in my arms and looked into my eyes. Ally really was beautiful, she was my light, she wasnt ashamed of being herself no matter how bad she danced, i mean she turned that into a freaking hit video, and won. Ally was my inspriration and my love.

"what are you tinking about?" she asked softly.

" how muchi love you." i said simply to her. a tear rolled down her cheek at my wordsand i wiped it away. after spending our first night together i realized how much i needed her and i needed to be with her forever and just protect her from everything. Ally Dawson was a beautiful, sexy girl, and nomatter what i would never give he up. she was all mine. and i was hers.

we lay there for 10 minutes just in complete silence and bliss.

then we heard the knocking, no, banging at the door.

" AUSTIN ITS ME OPEN UP ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Dez screamed at the top of his lungs. oh crap. oh crap.

Ally and i shared a look, then she bolted out of the bed and grabbed her clothes off the floor, she ran into my closet and hid.

i had an all of about ten seconds to put on my boxers, pants and a tshirt.

Dez barged into my room. ' hey man where you been?" i told him i had been sick and in bed yesterday and well into the morning.

"oh wellhave you seen Ally at all?" froze again.

" Ally um no ive been sick ehemm *cough*"

" well ok see you later pal,get better!" he smiled and waved and i waved from my bed. just when i though we were in the clear,

" um Austin, whats that on your floor?"i looked down at my floornear the bed. oh crap, not this.

" Austin, why do have a girls panties on the floor of your room?" i chuckled but then Ally released a sneeze from the closet. great.

" whos in your closet?"

iknew for sure we were dead, Ally and i Dez was about to find out i just slept with Ally...

**So yeah. what did you guys think of the chapter? Dez is about to find out Austin and Allys dirty little secret. or will he ;) find out in next chapter. update coming soon. i told you id update this time :DDD anyway please review with any or all questions. Also i might be starting a new story or one-shot. please give me ideas, whoiever gives me the most exciting shocking or weird/intresting idea ill dedicate a oneshot or a new chapter in this story for the winner so get those ideas in by November4th! sowin the cotest and ill dedicate a story or chapter in your honor guys. im judging based on wackiest wildest or just idk most creative oneshot or story! thanks guys please keep following i love you all!**

**peace3**

**~livefornow~**


End file.
